


You fainted...straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes

by isthatbloodonhisshirt (wasterella)



Series: Spreading Positivity 2020 [38]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale Takes Care of Stiles Stilinski, Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, Heat Stroke, M/M, Sick Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski is a Nice Thing, Worried Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasterella/pseuds/isthatbloodonhisshirt
Summary: “You’re awake.” He felt the bed dip, like Derek had sat down beside him. His hand was taken away from his forehead gently and replaced with a cold cloth. Derek had probably left him to grab it, since Stiles knew his boyfriend well enough to know he’d never leave him alone for long.His humanity was something Derek still struggled with sometimes, because he was afraid of how fragile Stiles could be.“Wish I wasn’t,” Stiles admitted with a small groan, forcing his eyes open and turning to glance at Derek. He had a blank expression, which Stiles knew meant he was worried but trying really hard not to show it. “How long have I been out?”“Maybe two hours,” Derek said, still situating the cloth on his forehead, like he wasn’t happy with where it was located. “Been home for only one and a half though.”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Spreading Positivity 2020 [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667605
Comments: 20
Kudos: 847





	You fainted...straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes

Stiles had no idea how he’d ended up here, but he was so grateful. He felt nauseous, and dizzy, and both hot and cold at the exact same time, which made absolutely zero sense to him because how was it possible to feel hot and cold all at once? That was sorcery right there. 

It took him a few seconds to realize that the sheets that were draped over him were damp, and there were four fans aimed right at him, which probably explained the cold aspect of how he felt. But even with that, he still felt like he was burning up and wondered if maybe he had a fever. 

Letting out a groan, he brought one hand up to his forehead, pressing the heel of it against the centre and exhaling slowly. He couldn’t tell if his forehead was hot beneath his palm, or if he was just imagining things. 

A floorboard creaked to his left, but he didn’t bother turning. He knew where he was, which meant it could only be one person approaching right now. 

“You’re awake.” He felt the bed dip, like Derek had sat down beside him. His hand was taken away from his forehead gently and replaced with a cold cloth. Derek had probably left him to grab it, since Stiles knew his boyfriend well enough to know he’d never leave him alone for long. 

His humanity was something Derek still struggled with sometimes, because he was afraid of how fragile Stiles could be. 

“Wish I wasn’t,” Stiles admitted with a small groan, forcing his eyes open and turning to glance at Derek. He had a blank expression, which Stiles knew meant he was worried but trying really hard not to show it. “How long have I been out?” 

“Maybe two hours,” Derek said, still situating the cloth on his forehead, like he wasn’t happy with where it was located. “Been home for only one and a half though.” 

“Oh.” Stiles frowned a little, brain fuzzy and skin overly hot despite all the cool air aimed at his wet sheets. “What happened?” 

“Melissa says it was probably heat stroke,” Derek admitted softly, hand still pressed against the cloth on his forehead. “We were talking about heading out when Scott noticed you were getting a bit slow and sluggish. I was helping Boyd with packing up all our things when Scott called me over. Your heart was beating really fast and you didn’t seem to be responding to us coherently. Lydia had just said you might have heat stroke when you fainted... straight into my arms.” Derek offered him a small smile, hand shifting into his hair and scratching gently at his scalp. “You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.” 

Stiles let out a small snort, closing his eyes again and sighing. “You know me. Always gotta be overly dramatic about everything.” 

Derek just hummed in response, nails still scratching at his scalp. They were both silent for a few seconds until Stiles could get his thoughts sorted out. 

“Sorry,” he said. “I didn’t want to ruin the day. I started feeling uncomfortable a few hours into the hike, but figured I was just thirsty. When we stopped for lunch, I was sure I’d be okay, but I guess I really wasn’t.” 

“Don’t be stupid like that again,” Derek said, tugging a little at his hair. “We were all worried about you. The only thing that would’ve ruined our day was having someone we care about pass out because of heat exhaustion. If you’d told us earlier you weren’t feeling well, the rest of the pack could’ve kept going and we could’ve come home early. I wouldn’t have cared, spending time with you is never a hardship.” 

“Except right now,” Stiles argued. 

Derek tugged his hair again, a little more painfully this time. “Not even right now. I get to be a good boyfriend and take care of my favourite idiot.” 

“You’re so romantic,” Stiles teased, eyes still closed and enjoying the impromptu scalp massage. “Sorry I worried you. Must’ve been scary.”

“Everything about you scares me,” Derek admitted. “My only saving grace is that the entire pack is bitten or non-Were, so everyone knew what was happening even if I didn’t. When you passed out, Scott helped me get you onto my back and Lydia was already texting me while I was still there about what to do with you when I got you home. Melissa called me after I got you back here and made sure I was lowering your body temperature. Pack came by half an hour ago to check in, but having too many people here was going to warm the place up so they left to give you some space.” 

Stiles would’ve been embarrassed about the whole thing, but honestly, it felt nice people cared about him. And he hadn’t been feeling super great that morning to begin with, he was probably coming down with something, and being out in the sun all day had just exacerbated the problem. He probably should’ve bailed, even if it would’ve been disappointing to have to. It was better than passing out half an hour at top wolf speed away from civilization. 

He knew that was top wolf speed because Derek had definitely been going as fast as possible. He’d probably almost killed himself racing back to the Camaro with him. Stiles felt guilty about it, he just honestly hadn’t thought he was that bad. He hadn’t wanted to ruin their outing by whining about being hot or uncomfortable, even if today had been worse than usual. 

“Sorry,” Stiles said again. “For worrying you.” 

“It’s fine. Just try not to do it again.” Derek pulled his hand from his hair so he could re-arrange the damp sheets. Having them on him with the fans blowing directly against them was actually helping a little bit, so that was nice. 

Derek said he’d be right back and left his side, heading back down the stairs. Stiles tried to listen to figure out what he was doing, but he didn’t have super-hearing so the best he could do was recognize that he was putzing around. 

The loft door opened before Derek came back, but he heard a familiar voice that suggested a new arrival and not Derek’s departure.

Not that Derek would ever leave him alone in this state, he’d rather chew off his own arm. Protective Alpha Werewolf _and_ protective boyfriend. 

The stairs creaked loudly as a new person headed up them and Stiles opened his eyes and turned his head to watch his dad make him way towards him. He had a look crossed between fond and exasperated, like he wasn’t at all surprised something like this had happened, but he was glad Stiles was okay. 

“Hey kiddo.” He eased down onto the bed beside him, clapping one hand lightly against his closest shoulder. “How’re you feeling?” 

“Better,” he admitted, because he did. “I wasn’t feeling too great this morning, but went out anyway. Probably should’ve taken that as a hint from my body and stayed home.” 

“You’ve always been like that,” the sheriff said with a sigh. “Always care more about other people than yourself.” 

“Must get that from my dad,” he said with a small smile. 

The sheriff gave him another exasperated look, then sighed and rubbed at his shoulder. “I brought over some ice cream. Figured it might help with the body temperature. Derek’s grabbing you some cereal, water, and another cold cloth.” 

“My hero,” Stiles said. 

“As I understand it, literally. You fainted into his arms and everything.” 

Stiles groaned, annoyed someone who _hadn’t_ been present knew that. It meant it was going to spread and he was going to get teased about being a fainting damsel in distress. To be fair, they’d only tease him about it because he was okay, and also as a reminder to not neglect his health ever again. 

“You’re lucky you have such great friends,” his dad said as Derek started back up the stairs. 

“And a great boyfriend,” he insisted, opening his eyes and shifting his gaze to said approaching boyfriend. 

His dad smiled. “And a great boyfriend.” 

Derek smiled at hearing that and moved to sit on the other side of the bed, setting down the water, cereal and damp cloth before helping Stiles sit up slowly with his father’s help. 

So sure, it was embarrassing having passed out like he had, but at least he knew he had great friends, a caring father, and a wonderful boyfriend to help nurse him back to health. 

That was almost worth the teasing he was sure was coming. 

**END.**

**Author's Note:**

> Teen Wolf (c) Jeff Davis 
> 
> Come chill with me on [Tumblr](https://isthatbloodonhisshirt.tumblr.com/).


End file.
